


Rendimi re

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Fantasy, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sono mesi che Stuart, un principe dell'oscurità, non riesce a stare lontano dalla cella di Mako, l'eroe imprigionato da suo padre il re.





	Rendimi re

**Author's Note:**

> Originale, M/M, A è stato imprigionato nelle segrete di un castello e B, il figlio de re che l’ha catturato, stringe una particolare “amicizia” con quel ragazzo estremamente sexy.

Rendimi re

 

Stuart si appoggiò alla parete lercia e incrociò le braccia al petto, guardò all’interno e vide il prigioniero seduto sulla brandina.

“Sono mesi che mi ripeti quanto mio padre sia un re crudele. Se ti avessi creduto, saresti già fuori, Mako” disse.

Il prigioniero alzò il capo, le sue labbra erano bluastre e tremava.

“Eppure torni sempre e allontani la guardia. Qualcosa vorrà dire” sussurrò.

Il principe si grattò il collo e socchiuse gli occhi, negando con il capo.

“Sei sempre quello della speranza incrollabile. Smettila di sentirti l’eroe di questa storia” borbottò.

Mako si alzò in piedi, fu scosso da tremiti e cadde carponi, ansimando.

“Ti prego, portami infermeria. Sto male” implorò.

“Non ti ci potrei portare nemmeno se tu stessi sanguinando. Smettila di lamentarti o chiamerò la guardia” borbottò Stuart.

< Come se fosse il primo ad aver utilizzato una scusa così antica > pensò.

Mako sbuffò e si sedette sul pavimento.

“Scusa. È solo che… volevo un po’ di compagnia” mentì.

L’altro ghignò.

“Quella potrei fartela io” sussurrò Stuart, giocherellando con un mazzo di chiavi.

Mako inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Non viene sempre a farmela? Non è qui per quest… aspetta! > pensò.

“Da-davvero?” chiese e la voce gli tremò.

Stuart si avvicinò alle sbarre.

< Non posso crederci. Potrei… ho sempre pensato che sarei diventato l’eroe di qualche leggenda e invece… però, ho conquistato già molta della sua fiducia.

Non soltanto perché mi piace parlare con lui, ma soprattutto perché sarebbe un valido alleato per sconfiggere suo padre > pensò.

Stuart recuperò una corda e la fece passare attraverso le sbarre.

“Legati i polsi, però, non voglio che mi freghi” disse.

“Certo” disse Mako, prendendola tra le mani.

Stuart aprì la porta con una pesante chiave di metallo, se la legò alla cintola ed entrò nella stanza.

Mako si era legato i polsi, le sue gote erano arrossate.

L’altro osservò il suo corpo ignudo, i muscoli massicci sporchi di polvere nera, il petto che si alzava e abbassava irregolare, i peli umidi di sudore, ma odorante di muffa.

“Non sei proprio niente male” ammise.

“Togliti l’armatura. Così possiamo cominciare” mugolò Mako, osservando l’altro spogliarsi.

“Sicuro che tu non mi voglia ‘saltare addosso’ per uccidermi? Questa è un’esperienza che potrebbe segnarti per sempre” disse Stuart.

Mako si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Io e te siamo già ‘amici’, alla fine. Sono mesi che parliamo, mi hai raccontato di tua madre, delle angherie di tuo padre…”. Iniziò a dire.

“Mio padre è solo molto duro, ma mi vuole bene” sussurrò Stuart. Finì di spogliarsi, la sua pelle abbronzata era seminascosta nella penombra della cella illuminata solo dalla luce delle torce. “Sicuro di volere? Gli amici non si toccano in quel senso”.

“Beh, non sarei il primo eroe che seduce il figlio del re malvagio. Sperando sempre prima o poi di poter fuggire dalla prigionia di questa gelida cella in questo castello d’oscurità” disse Mako.

Stuart lo premette contro la parete e lo accarezzò, vedendolo rabbrividire.

< Probabilmente vuole raggirarmi a suo vantaggio, rendermi un suo alleato eternamente. Però, come al solito, non ha compreso tutte le implicazioni > pensò.

“Ne potresti uscire spezzato” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. 

Mako deglutì rumorosamente, chiuse gli occhi e lo baciò, Stuart ricambiò al bacio con foga.

“Tuo padre affama questo popolo, ma dentro di te c’è del buono. Ami l’arte e la letteratura, ascoltare per ore la tua calda voce parlare di questo mi ha permesso di sopravvivere in questa cella abitata dai topi” sussurrò Mako.

Stuart gli leccò il collo e lo accarezzò, strusciandosi contro di lui, sentendolo rabbrividire.

“Te l’ho detto. Sono cose che mi ha insegnato mia madre, le conservo nella mia memoria solo in suo onore” disse.

“Non può essere equo un re che non ti permette di mostrare queste tue doti al mondo” gemette Mako.

Stuart gli passò le mani sul petto, scendendo fino ai fianchi, sporcandosi a sua volta le dita di polvere nera. 

“Sai, ti ho notato subito. Temo che abbia contribuito anche il fatto che mio padre ti abbia privato dei vestiti per evitare potessi nascondere armi segrete” gli sussurrò all’orecchio. Accarezzò le cosce sode di Mako e gliele sollevò, Stuart gli fece avvolgere le gambe intorno alla propria vita. Mako si strusciò contro di lui, gettò indietro la testa, facendola strofinare sul muro e si fece penetrare da Stuart. Gemette di piacere, sporgendo le labbra, mentre Stuart lo baciava.

Mako gemette quando Stuart gli strinse i capelli, facendogli alzare la testa e aumento la stretta delle sue gambe alla vita del principe.

“Perché sei così dannatamente seducente?” chiese Stuart.

Mako boccheggiò, rosso in viso.

< Mi sono sempre detto che la mia bellezza era solo un altro segno per sottolineare come dovessi essere l’eroe, ma adesso… mi fa sentire una preda > pensò.

Stuart lo penetrò, muovendosi dentro di lui, i suoi gemiti si confusero con quelli di Mako e risuonarono nella cella.

< Spero che la guardia non ci senta. Al massimo potrò dire a mio padre che l’ho fatto solo spezzare il suo più irriducibile nemico. Però, potrebbe uccidermi se sapesse che mi attrae un altro uomo > pensò Stuart.

Mako gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, continuando a strusciarsi contro di lui, andandogli incontro con il bacino per farsi penetrare sempre più a fondo.

“Stu-Stuart!” gemette, venendo.

Il principe spinse più a fondo, facendolo sbattere contro la parete, ansimando e venne a sua volta.

“Se ti liberassi te ne andresti?” gli chiese all’orecchio.

Mako si strinse con foga a lui, sentendolo scivolare fuori da sé.

“Mai senza di te” esalò.

Stuart lo condusse fino alla branda e ve lo fece stendere, guardandolo sporco e tremante.

“Allora rendimi re ed io ti farò mio generale. Così salveremo queste terre e… vendicheremo mia madre” giurò con tono solenne.

 


End file.
